Missing
by October Rain
Summary: Kyo has gone out for a walk, but something about this is bothering Yuki. (One-shot shounen-ai)
1. Default Chapter

"Well, this looks easy enough…" Shigure muttered to himself as he picked up the food Tohru had left for them to heat up for dinner. "Yuki, how long did the note say to heat it up for?"

"Eight minutes," the boy replied as he looked over the note that was still on the refrigerator. "Should I get the cat?"

"No, Kyo-kun went out for a walk," Shigure replied as he placed the food into the microwave and began to nuke it, following Tohru's instructions that she had recited countless times.

Yuki glanced out the window as he was seated to see that it was still pouring rain outside. It confused him as to why Kyo would go outside in weather like this when he'd always get so tired and lazy on rainy days. "Stupid cat, if he comes down with something from walking outside in this weather, I am _not_ picking up his homework."

"It's not like Kyo-kun not to show up for dinner though," Shigure commented as he watched the food spin around and around in fascination. He had always had this appliance, but never used it unless Tohru was gone away. "He's probably just upset because Tohru-kun isn't here. Both of you two get so mopey whenever Tohru-kun is gone for more than an hour. I don't see why you two worry over it; she's having fun with her friends, who happen to be girls." A pause of silence passed as Shigure had a thought. "High school girls even," he murmured to himself with a smile.

"You know both of her friends would probably pound you into the ground for that," Yuki replied with a frown. "Stop being such a lech all the time."

"Well, it's not like I'm like that all the time. Just some of the time, now high school boys on the other hand are. So, just be grateful you are her only male friends. Gives both of you two less competition, doesn't it?"

Yuki didn't reply to Shigure's hinting, which was the exact opposite of Kyo's reaction to any taunting that came from the dog's mouth. Kyo would throw a fit, deny everything, storm off, and slam his bedroom door shut. Then, of course, Shigure would make a comment about Kyo needing to be gentler with the doors or he's going to have to fix them again and everything would set back to normal.

"I'm sure that all the males in your school know that if they even look at Tohru the wrong way or even think of touching her you and or Kyo-kun are gonna—"

"Enough," Yuki interrupted. "I get the picture." He said that even though he hadn't even been listening to Shigure's rambling. There was only one person who really listened to Shigure's rambles. And she happened to be their housekeeper. Tohru always listened intently to Shigure's rants no matter how perverted they got while Kyo shouted at him to shut up and Yuki only shot glares and said one word.

But it was no surprise Kyo reacted the way he did. He was always so angry at everything and everyone; something Yuki couldn't quite understand. Kyo had the ability to be on the outside of the Sohma family, but he yearned so much to be accepted. Yuki, looking in from the inside out, just couldn't understand why he'd want that. Yuki had always hated being a Sohma by being forced to lose friends and always be abnormal. Kyo had a closer chance to being normal and leading a life closer to normal than he was. Akito always had his eye closer to those of the zodiac rather than Kyo. Maybe that was why Yuki couldn't stand Kyo.

To Yuki, it seemed that Kyo was throwing away his life. It was a senseless fight to be fighting for when Kyo didn't really know what it was like on the inside. Yuki stared blankly at the food Shigure had placed in front of him and snapped back to reality when Shigure spoke.

"You ok?" he asked as Yuki gave a slight nod.

"I was just thinking," he replied, obviously trying to drop the subject, only giving Shigure the ulterior motive to pry as he was seated across from Yuki.

"You trouble yourself too much Yuki," Shigure underlined the suggestion of sharing what was going through his mind.

"Maybe so, but I want to understand," Yuki answer quietly as he began to eat slowly.

"Understand?" Shigure asked with a raised brow. "What exactly is there to understand?"

"The enigma of Kyo's actions," Yuki did not say anymore and Shigure determined that it was going to take some prompting.

"Ah, so you mean why Kyo-kun continuously fights to be in the family, zodiac, and to defeat you?" Shigure sat back in his seat and sighed.

"You know more, obviously you must," Yuki replied as Shigure gave a smile.

"You got me," Shigure answered. "I do know more. Nothing seems to ever get past you, except for Kyo-kun's actions."

"Talk."

"Kyo-kun isn't like the rest of us," Shigure began, trying to determine how to explain this as he dined, though Yuki stopped and merely held his chopsticks in his hands watching intently. "As you probably know, Kyo-kun has always been on the outside of the entire family, those of the zodiac as well as those who are not. He's just looking for a place he can really call home and that's probably why he can get along with Tohru-kun the best. She does not judge and she holds such a huge heart. But it's really not my place to elaborate any further than this, if you want to know more, talk to Kyo-kun when he returns."

'Oh yeah, that's it…just walk up to the guy, pry, have him get wound up once more, break more furniture or more of the house and then he goes off to sulk, great plan,' Yuki thought to himself almost bitterly. For some reason the notion of Kyo feeling more at home with an outsider bothered Yuki. He had to admit, he didn't like Kyo and that is perhaps why Kyo started more of the fights than he did, but still. Yuki sighed and began to eat once more; he was probably just feeling jealous again that Kyo could confide in Tohru more than he could.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence as Yuki was left in his thoughts. "I'll be in my room doing homework," Yuki announced as he finished washing the dishes. He was at least making an attempt to keep the place tidy in Tohru's stead.

"Alright," Shigure replied as he zoned out at the television. Yuki rolled his eyes slightly and sat down to his work. He stared at the page though, not reading any of it in the text. There was so much going on in his mind that he didn't even absorb anything of what he was reading. His mind kept drifting to Kyo and the puzzle that damn cat was. He didn't even know why it was bothering him so much now when the thoughts of Kyo were subconscious. It was a mystery in itself why his thoughts were drifting at this moment away from the homework and to Kyo no matter how much he tried to redirect it.

Before he knew it, there was a knock at his door. "Come in," was all Yuki said in response, being jolted from his thoughts.

The door opened to show Shigure on the other side yawning, "It's getting late. I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Has Kyo shown up yet?" It was a tossup between the two when it came to the surprise of Yuki asking such a question, even if there was no concern in his voice.

"No, but if he has come home, he probably snuck in and is sulking in his room," Shigure replied as he began to shut the door. "I wouldn't worry about him, you know how Kyo-kun gets. Well, goodnight."

"Night…" Yuki replied with a distant tone of voice. It was apparent to Shigure he was either digging back into his work or something was seriously bothering him. But then again, this was Yuki he was dealing with. Yuki was always one to be slightly aloof in comparison to others. If he really wanted to talk, he would. Shigure just didn't see the sense worrying over it and went to bed.

Yuki however was getting an extremely bad feeling. It wasn't exactly a describable feeling that he was getting, but he still attempted to distract himself with his work. It was almost midnight, he should be in bed by now, but his thoughts were keeping him awake.

It was like a gnawing in the back of his mind, irritating him to no extent. The only comparison he could make it was when something was missing or he had forgotten something and it continuously bothered him until his mind caught up with the thought. It was irritating and frustrating, but he didn't show it as he made feeble attempts to divert his attention into something else. But just as before, his mind still wandered to the cat.

He closed his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. If he could just prove to himself that Kyo was ok and that he was in his room, probably asleep and drooling into his pillow, Yuki's mind would be at rest and he could finally get some work done. Slamming the pencil down onto the notebook, he set both the notebook and book aside on the bed and got up. It was the damn cat's fault he couldn't be at peace. That was always what Kyo did; put him at unrest and turmoil.

He opened his door quietly, as to not disturb any inhabitants who may be asleep, and tiptoed down the hall to Kyo's room. Without being too mindful of the possible sleeping Kyo, he opened the door and peered inside the dark room. Not a sound was heard from the room as Yuki flipped on the light, he found the room empty and just the way Kyo had left it that morning before they went to school. Without even thinking, Yuki turned from the room and quickly went downstairs. Putting his shoes on his feet in the entrance hall and grabbing his coat, he opened the door and stared outside. Why was he even doing this? He wondered that as he left the house and walked outside into the pouring rain.

* * *

It was cold, very cold. But it didn't seem to have an effect on him as he sat in the rain. He was already numb from all the rain as he stared up at the dark sky. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting in that alley, but he knew it was getting late and he had to make a decision.

"What's the point in going back?" he murmured to himself. He could have run away again, but he could not escape the true predicament he was in. That was the way life had always been and he was quite tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up to a place where it was warm and it never rained.

_"…Don't run away. Keep training."_

The words rang in his head, but he had not will to move and get back up. That was all he could do now, is run away from these problems and obstacles that he could not overcome. He was already drowning into these problems, clawing and scrambling to hang on, but finding nothing to hang onto.

"Don't get me wrong…I still appreciate you…" he mumbled to Tohru as if she could hear him. He closed his eyes and sighed. She would be right by his side right now trying to coax him out of the alley and back to the house to take a nice warm shower and change. Then she'd probably spend all night next to him.

_He'd awaken to see her fast asleep in a chair beside his bed and he'd carefully wake her. She'd yawn and say, "Oh, Kyo-kun, you're awake. How are you this morning? What do you want for breakfast? I can bring it up for you so you can stay here if you want."_

He could see it in his head play out, but no matter how much Tohru cared, somehow it wasn't enough. Kyo didn't want to come inside, out of the rain though. It was his place and he'd learned that over time. He couldn't be normal, but he couldn't be a Sohma. There was just no place for him.

_"And the cat, unable to attend the banquet, was angry that he had been deceived…"_

Such was his fate, so he assumed. He could not be a member of the zodiac and never be accepted by his family, but he could not be normal at the same time due to his curse. So there was no place for Kyo, no place he could call home.

So what was the point in running back or running away? Kyo had nowhere left to run to or anything left to run from but the problems biting him in the tail every time he did try to run. Tohru was nice, but she wasn't family and he could never truly be with her, even if he had thought of her like that.

He was beginning to get drowsy and he just wanted to sleep, but Kyo forced himself to stay awake as he reached into his pocket. He opened his eyes to look at it, the blade that could solve his problems. What else did Kyo have for a choice?

_"This time I **will** beat you!"_

"Who am I kidding…? I'm never going to be able to beat him…" Kyo gave a sigh of defeat at the thought of his constant threats to Yuki. He had always made it his ambition to defeat Yuki, but all hope was lost. Every time, his ass was served to him on a silver platter with another chore of repairing whatever was broken in the fight.

Despite being so cold, so numb, and so alone, Kyo did feel the blade pierce his skin. But he felt it without fear as the crimson liquid of his life rose from the cut and drizzled down his arm. He stared at the blade for a second, in a daze, but his attention was soon directed to the blood that fell from his arm to the puddle of water. So this was the way he was going to die; alone, tired, cold, numb, and in a pool of blood and cold rainwater.

'It's only fitting…' he bitterly thought as he watched the drops fall and mix with the water. It was only his fate, or so he assumed.

* * *

"Damn it…" Yuki shivered to himself as he continued to search the streets for Kyo, who had yet to be found. "Where the hell could that idiot have run off to?" 

Yuki was getting frustrated by the minute as he actually began to feel slightly worried for the unfound Kyo. He stopped and cursed under his breath. Why was he even out here to begin with? It was Kyo he was searching for, right? Then why the hell should he care about his rival?

He was struggling with the decision to turn back and just go home and let Kyo show up when he felt like it or to keep pressing on in his search, but was interrupted when a car drove by and soaked him in the water that had gathered alongside the road. He resisted the urge to scream out in a streamline of profanities but the fight not to was quickly ended as he looked at the water that was now drizzling off his hand, which had quickly been clenched into a fist. Looking down at the ground, he saw a mixture of blood and rainwater coming from the alley.

Yuki quickly debated with himself to follow the blood "upstream" or not, but he decided he might as well investigate it and put his mind at ease to find that it was just a stray animal that had lost a vicious fight over territory. Yuki carefully evaded the stream as he followed it to the source. He stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from the cause of all the blood.

Before Yuki's feet was a bloody pocketknife, belonging to Kyo, which had been tossed aside. That was not what had disturbed him, however. What had stopped Yuki still in his tracks with his eyes wide in shock was Kyo. Kyo was not looking at Yuki, so he could not see his face. His arms were held out before him with gashes. Some were deep, others were shallow, but it did not matter because he was bleeding profusely. The only cut that drew his attention was the one on his leg. It was deep and wide, probably even life threatening if it was not treated in time.

Yuki, at the time, ignored all his fights, arguments, jealousies, and rivalries with Kyo and ran forward. The splashing water didn't stir Kyo as Yuki instantly went to his knees and touched Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo! Kyo are you awake?"

"Get the hell out of here you stupid rat…" was all Kyo said. As if that was going to get Yuki to get up and walk away.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I said get the hell away from me."

"I'm not leaving, Kyo, so stop being a stubborn idiot," Yuki replied, a hint of frustration rising in his voice. "Now what the hell happened?"

"It's none of your business…" Kyo said without even looking at Yuki and grabbed his arm. "For the last time…get the hell away from me!" He shoved Yuki away roughly and with such force, Yuki was unable to catch his balance and found himself on his side, facing the cold water of the fallen rain.

Kyo was annoyed with Yuki already. Kyo wanted to die without having to fight Yuki about it. He wanted to just close his eyes and let it all slip away. He was only fulfilling his fate, even if Yuki couldn't or wouldn't understand this.

Yuki pushed himself back up to sit upright and stared at Kyo in confusion and wonder. What was wrong with him? Normally, Kyo would have shoved him off, but at least looked at him with all the rage burning in his eyes. This time it was different, Kyo wouldn't even look at him and hardly was responding with any remarks or attempts to piss Yuki off. He just couldn't understand it.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki asked, not moving from his spot despite how cold it was to be sitting on the ground in the water that was gathering.

"I told you to beat it, now get the hell away from me you stupid rat," Kyo growled, still refusing to turn his head. Kyo, in all honesty, was too embarrassed to be seen like this by his rival. To have Yuki see him in this emotional mess, bleeding, and waiting to die…it was just too much to bear and too much to look at.

"Not until you talk," Yuki replied.

"Will you go then?"

"We'll see," Yuki answered as he continued to sit still. Yuki was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Kyo when it came down to it and Kyo knew this. He couldn't just shove him aside and expect him to get up and walk away. No matter how much of a bastard Yuki or Kyo saw of one another, they were still Sohmas and they needed one another.

"Fine," Kyo replied. "I did this."

"Why?"

"Why the hell is it any of _your_ business?"

Yuki thought on it. It wasn't really any of Yuki's business and he knew it was truly none of his business what Kyo did to his body or his life. And it wasn't as if he cared, right? So why didn't he just get up and walk away? Why didn't he just stand and turn his back. It was an enigma to both boys as they sat in the rain, one bleeding, one waiting, and both thinking.

"When you start disrupting life around the house, I believe it's my business," Yuki replied finally after a long silence.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"It's going to have to do," Yuki said coolly as he shut his eyes and then opened them again to look at Kyo. He couldn't believe that Kyo would even have such thoughts to injure himself, but then again, he never really knew Kyo no matter how much he always assumed and said he did.

"Well, I'm not talking, I don't have anything else to say to _you_," Kyo spat venomously. Of course, this was not going to send Yuki running away back home.

"Well, then I'm not leaving," Yuki replied calmly. Kyo didn't want Yuki around, but he didn't want him talking him out of it. He had his back against the wall and was debating the issue internally. Yuki only watched the other boy patiently for some kind of response.

"Fine…" was all Kyo said in response because the truth was, Kyo had no response to offer.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before either one of them even moved. Even then, Yuki's shifting was subtle and overlooked by either of the two boys sitting out in the cold rain. Yuki gave a slight shiver as Kyo broke the silence.

"You should go back…it's cold outside and you don't want to catch something." Yuki looked at the orange-haired boy in surprise. Kyo's voice held no aggression, but at the same time, not real noticeable concern. Was this Kyo's way of telling him to take a hike or was he showing honest concern?

"I'll live," Yuki replied, still undecided on the issue.

"…" There was no response from Kyo, but he still wouldn't look at Yuki.

_"Kyo-kun isn't like the rest of us. As you probably know, Kyo-kun has always been on the outside of the entire family, those of the zodiac as well as those who are not. He's just looking for a place he can really call home…"_

"Is that what this is about?" Yuki asked aloud as if Kyo had heard his thoughts.

"Is what about what?" Kyo asked in confusion, though Yuki could still not see his face, he was certain it was the same emotion being conveyed.

"What you've done…is that what it's about?" Yuki asked again.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Kyo growled. The usual aggression that Kyo's voice contained every time he got confused or frustrated was arising in those words. Finally, some life had returned to his words.

"Being in the zodiac, being accepted by the family," Yuki replied. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Kyo. Is that what this is all about?" When the cat said nothing in response to the accusations being laid out on the table by the rat, Yuki knew he had him cornered. "Is that why you wish to throw your life away so foolishly?" When Kyo said nothing, Yuki got agitated.

Yuki's actions were unexplainable, even to Yuki himself. He had no clue why tonight he had been bothered by the absence of Kyo and why seeing him like this was bothering him more than it should have been. This constant gnawing in the back of his mind had been driving him insane and he wouldn't have been put to rest until he saw Kyo safe at home. What was with him? Since when was it Yuki's concern?

Both boys were pondering the same question as Yuki's voice was raised, "Answer me!"

Kyo flinched at Yuki's raised tone; it wasn't something you saw every day. "…Yes…" Kyo's voice had a tone of shame laced beneath the anger, but Yuki could barely hear it behind the growled response. It really wasn't Yuki's place to be asking these questions or even being here. 'Honda-san is better at this sort of thing than I am…' Yuki thought to himself as he sighed.

_"If you want to know more, talk to Kyo-kun when he returns."_

"Why are you so determined to get into the zodiac? Why are you so determined to get into something you don't even understand what it's like being in?" Still, Kyo wouldn't respond to what he had said.

Kyo had never thought about that. He had always just assumed that was the better life. The life of being accepted by the Sohmas had always been his ambition to achieve, but he had never asked what it was like truly to be on the inside.

"It's better than what I have."

"And just how do you know that?" Yuki said, furrowing his brow.

Once again, the rat had him cornered and Kyo's back was against the wall as he sat there. His eyes moved over to his arm as he looked at the small cuts and gouges as the blood was still flowing. He had no answer to what Yuki was asking. How could he answer that question when he couldn't answer the first one?

Kyo knew the answer inside of him. He knew that he wanted to be accounted for. He wanted someone to care, to love him and he knew that answer only laid before him in his family. How else could he be accepted by the family by other means? He knew this was the path he had to walk. He had to defeat Yuki if he ever wanted to possess that kind of acceptance. But there was no hope in it. There was no way he could ever beat Yuki.

Yuki didn't know how lucky he was to Kyo's eyes. Yuki had the support of the family, people around him willing to do anything for him. Kyo had no one. He had nothing.

"Why do you wish to throw away what you have so foolishly?" Kyo reversed the questioning onto Yuki.

Yuki sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere so long as neither of them would speak to the other about their fears and their demons long ago buried underneath their coming of age. He had a choice. He could do three things. The first option had been erased from his mind the second he found Kyo like this. The more he thought on it, the option had never even been an option from the beginning and it wasn't going to start being an option any time soon. The second option would to be stubborn and try to get Kyo to open up. That was like trying to break into Alcatraz. The last option seemed to be his only option. He had to open first. He had to swallow his pride and open up to his rival and hope that by doing so, he was coaxing Kyo to talk.

It was worth a shot. It was worth a chance. 'Kyo is something worth fighting for,' Yuki thought as he gave a weak smile.

"Why? Do you think I like living the way I do, Kyo?" he asked the question as the boy only gave a nod, not even speaking or looking at Yuki to see the smile. "Akito has his eye on all of us. But he does not watch you as closely as he does the rest of us. Kyo, you can lead a normal life, or at least something close to it. You don't have the burden of worrying about Akito breathing down your neck every corner you turn and with each step you take down this path. You can be closer to people without worry of Akito ordering Hatori to erase their memories. You have that life I want, I've always wanted Kyo, and you don't even see that. Why would you want a life where you have to worry about losing those you love? Why? Why Kyo, would you want that burden?"

"And why the hell would you want this life?" Kyo's head snapped around to face Yuki for the first time.

Yuki had seen anger flared in those eyes before, but never once had he seen the look that was held within his eyes. The sheer fury was apparent and it always had been whenever Kyo was riled up. But it was this other emotion that was laced within anger. It was something Yuki had never seen Kyo do once, not even as children.

Creeping out from the seething eyes that were throwing daggers, tears were escaping. Kyo would never admit that he ever cried when he was alone and no one was around, but he never could have imagined he would be crying in front of Yuki. This was the reason why he could not look at Yuki. The shame and embarrassment ran deep and now here was Kyo, crying because the pain was too much.

"Why the hell would you want a life like I lead, Yuki? Huh? Why the hell would you want to be on the outside of everyone knowing you can't be normal, but you can't even be part of your family? What the hell is so great about that? You say you want this, but you really don't!" Kyo bowed his head after his outburst and Yuki could only stare in shock. "You take what you have for granted each and every single day claiming you want out of it! You are such an ungrateful bastard if you think having someone care is so wrong! If you think having someone love you and worrying about you each and every single day and knowing they are watching over you is so wrong, you are truly a bastard Yuki! That's why I hate you so much!" Kyo's hands clenched into fists, but still Yuki was speechless.

Was this what Shigure had been talking about? Was this why Kyo did the things he did? Was it possible he was utterly jealous of what Yuki had?

"I wouldn't expect your spoiled ass to understand," Kyo spat as an after thought as he looked away again. "That's why I always wanted to defeat you, Yuki," Kyo spoke again, his tone was softer this time. "If I could only have an ounce of the love you get from everyone around you, I'd be happy. But I can't have it. I never will."

"And why is that?" Yuki asked with a raised brow, still recomposing himself from Kyo's sudden outburst.

"You've said it yourself, you idiot!" Kyo spat out malevolently as he still refused to look up again. "There's no way in hell I can beat you! I just can't defeat you."

Yuki rose to his feet. He had never once known Kyo to be like this. Kyo always had a Kyo way of doing things. He'd get angry with everyone and everything for unexplained reasons and finally Yuki understood. Finally, Yuki understood him. Kyo was angry at the world for one reason and one reason only. For being left out, for being the outsider, Kyo resented the world. That was why he had always yearned and strived to defeat Yuki.

"You're the idiot, Kyo," Yuki retorted as he grabbed the other boy's wrist and yanked him to his feet. Kyo barely stood, merely hung limply and looking away from Yuki. "Don't you understand you've always had me defeated? You believe my life is the better way to go, but you're wrong, Kyo. You have that chance to change, to be who you want to be and to be yourself, I don't! I have to tiptoe like a rat about everything in my life while you can bravely stand and say who you are with pride and you don't even realize that!" Yuki was shouting in Kyo's ear and the other boy flinched every so often as the words were spat out with such rage.

To see Kyo hiding his face from Yuki in shame…it bothered the rat. It bothered him to think that Kyo was holding shame about himself when he had every right to be proud of all he had done and said. All those countless attempts at fights that he lost, he still had reason to be proud and here he was, ready to throw his life away over something like this.

"Look at me." Yuki did not speak sharply, but instead of soft in his tone of voice. When Kyo made no motion to look up at Yuki, he spoke in a firmer tone. "Look at me…" While the tears were still there, Kyo's expression was still in a glare as he looked up at Yuki. "You're so angry with the world, Kyo…" Yuki began to smile. It confused Kyo how and why Yuki would be smiling at a time like this so all he could do is watch with a little less anger in his features at the other boy. Yuki's eyes were soft as he used his free hand to caress Kyo's cheek. The shock and sensation from the touch made Kyo's entire body tense suddenly as Yuki could only continue to smile down at him. "You forget to smile…" Yuki finished the sentence as he pulled Kyo closer to him. "You forget, Kyo…you forget that there are those around you who do accept you."

Kyo relaxed slightly. Somehow, the fear and anxiety that had swelled inside of him when Yuki's hand made contact with his skin had faded. But of course, along with it, the hopelessness and loss of will had disappeared and he was now invigorated with a small ray of hope and his old sense of pride coming back to him.

"You forget those that do care…" They grew closer together, dangerously close as Yuki finished. "You forget those that do love you…"

When the contact was made, Kyo tensed up and his eyes widened. Slight warmth crept to his face as he knew he was blushing. He felt uncomfortable having Yuki's lips against his. But that was only a passing moment and a passing thought of attempting to shove the rat off. As soon as those thoughts wore from Kyo's mind, he relaxed.

Yuki had no idea exactly what he was doing. More or less, he was just going with what he felt was right and the second their lips made contact, the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind subsided. It felt right in the odd sense they had "hated" one another all of their lives.

Kyo gave into the kiss and relaxed completely into it and oddly enough, returning the flow of warmth that was radiating from Yuki. The warmth started at Kyo's lips until it worked all the way down his body and every inch of him was reawakened, as though Yuki's kiss had brought him back from the dead. Kyo's knees went weak as he finally felt woozy from the lack of blood in his system, but it did not break the kiss as Yuki went down with him.

Instead of letting him go, Yuki wrapped his arms and drew Kyo closer to him as they kissed in the cold rain. Licking Kyo's lips, Kyo granted the other boy the permission to enter his mouth. Yuki's tongue explored all of Kyo's mouth, taking in the new environment as the kiss intensified. It was a strange electric shock that ran through their bodies that they could not understand. Even if they had wanted to, they were too locked into what was passing between them to care, too lost in the ecstasy of the kiss to notice anything.

Kyo had enough of Yuki's exploration and fought his tongue for dominance as he soon entered Yuki's mouth. The new tastes of one another lingered as eventually, they finally broke the kiss off to gasp for air. They rested their forehead on the other's as they panted to catch their breath.

They didn't question what had just passed, but at the same time, they did not comment on it. Kyo and Yuki didn't need words to explain what had just happened. The kiss said it all and they knew there was no going back.

"Hatori is going to be pissed…isn't he?" Yuki only nodded slightly to Kyo's question as they both slowly brought their breathing to normal. Kyo slowly closed his eyes and murmured, "I want to go home now…"

And with a poof, Kyo was soon nothing but a cat lost in a pile of clothes. Fishing him out, Yuki pulled the defenseless cat out of the mess and held him close as he gathered the clothes. Kyo was asleep at this point and had passed out, but Yuki knew he was going to be ok as he was purring in his sleep. "Let's get you out of the cold…" Yuki whispered to Kyo quietly as he walked out of the dark alley and down the street back home, shielding him from the rain. "Let's get you home."


	2. Preview

Wow! So many wonderful reviews, I wasn't quite expecting this much. Well, by quite popular demand and for the vacation that is quickly approaching, I do have good news.

On April 1st, at 2:20PM, I am officially on Spring Break. And that means time for me to write. And that means, and implies, that I will have time to finally write this thought out one-shot sequel to "Missing" by such popular demand from you guys and others who have read it.

And before some people decide to say I'm not actually writing something and I can't have this just be a pure author's note, I'm going to make this time useful…

You get responses to your reviews (since I have no other way of doing it) _and_ you get a preview of the sequel. (**Note:** The preview may or may _not_ be in the final piece that is posted, but it is enough to get a general idea.)

So to start this off, I'll be writing responses to the reviews.

**archy the cockroach: **_I'm glad you liked it. And I tend to like an angst-ridden Kyo-kun, but the fun part about writing him is that he's probably always full of angst; he just expresses it through his anger. Be looking for the sequel!_

**Mourghan:** _I tried to keep it only dabbling "darkness" and to keep relatively softhearted. I personally think Kyo and Yuki would make an adorable pairing to begin with._

**bakaneko:** _I know as much as anyone that Kyo and Yuki were never paired up, but just after hearing what Kyo spoke of his jealousy for Yuki and Yuki's jealousy for Kyo I thought to myself about the possibility of a pairing and this is where I ended up. I think it would truly take Yuki and Kyo to heal one another if they were to ever overcome their hatred for one another._

**BakaDen:** _Why thank you! I really do try to write to the best of my ability. The process can sometimes take forever and other times it will happen almost in an instant. The idea had been tossed around in my head and I started it probably five times before I decided this was the way it was going to happen. It's just kind of a process I go through. Look out for the sequel, I'm sure you'll enjoy._

**WolfBane2:** _They are just too irresistible! The fluff was there and I just took the opportunity and I hope I met it with flying colors. YuKyo forever!_

**Amelia Glitter:** _Thank you! As I have told other people, I go through a process of batting an idea around in my head and then putting it down a few times before really finally deciding. Sometimes after that, I'm really not sure if that's the best way and sometimes I really don't like the way it came out, but that is quite untrue with this piece. I am quite pleased on the way this one came out and I hope the sequel will live up to its predecessor._

**strawberries and napkins:**_ Honestly, you've left me speechless. I'm unsure of how to respond to such a wonderful review, so I think sitting here, smiling, and saying thank you will suffice, don't you agree? Thank you!_

**melon: **_Thank you! But I just don't feel so worthy of the wonderful remarks and reviews I've received. I'm just glad I've given some people a few moments of enjoyment._

**gods sent angel: **_I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as the first!_

**Aeolus the Soul Hunter:** _Thank you! I really tried to put this the way it was playing out in my mind and I think I got it out. Hopefully the sequel will hold the same emotion that this one conveyed._

**Kyo's Lover:** _I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I especially like these kinds of angst-filled relationships. I think they tend to have the much more complex stories and issues than the simply One see Two and then One and Two make Three. I think it's a little more realistic when you throw in angst. And believe me; the sequel will be far from non-angst!_

**Midoriyugi-chan:** _Thank you! I really enjoy getting reviews like these (and of course others that are similar to this) because I really get to see the effect my writings have had on the audience and it really tells me how well I'm conveying my thoughts. And to know I'm able to get my point across is a great thing! (Especially considering how much of a scatter-brained, absentminded person I can be at times!)_

I'm sorry if I didn't spell some of your signing names correctly, so please forgive on that department!

Now, before I put your preview and cinch myself from being snitched on, I just want to say that I enjoyed reading all of your reviews. Every single one just made me feel the urge to continue this story. If it wasn't for the support of the readers, I'm not sure I'd be writing nearly half as much as I do, even though I enjoy it.

And for that, I am considering of wrapping this small story into a bit of a longer story with added things than just what these two pieces tell. Such as what happened before "Missing" and what happened in between the two writings. Let me know what you guys are curious about in the story and we'll see if I get around to putting it into a complete story.

The sequel will be entitled "Found" so be looking out for it. Ah, yes, the cliché naming…how it always seems to bite me in the ass no matter how much I avoid it. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the sequel when I have time to write it in its whole and completion.

_Yuki wasn't talking. Kyo wasn't talking. And Shigure was absolutely no help. So, where did that land Tohru? In complete and utter confusion as to exactly what she had missed during her time away. It had been a few days since the night she was away, but no one was willing to disclose any information. Kyo spent most of his time locked away in his room, only coming down to eat meals and even then, he just seemed to disappear as soon as it was over._

_Tohru was well adjusted to the silent meals. They all had enjoyed each other's silent company during such meals, but now the silence was unnerving and the tension was constantly thick through the air. Yuki was even more aloof than normal, just when no one could imagine it was possible. And if Yuki and Kyo happened to be in the same room together, they didn't even make a single effort to fight._

_Something was bothering the pair, but Shigure wasn't letting anything out and Tohru was beginning to wonder if he even knew. She was curious as to exactly what was bothering the two, but she did not voice out her curiosity and instead kept it herself, only silently observing the elusive pair. She only wondered what had made the two forget the other existed in such a short amount of time. Tohru had told herself the second she noticed the odd behavior that she would allow them to come to her and she would not force them to speak._

_Kyo quite obviously had no intention of sharing anything with her as he was now idly pushing a piece of meat around on his plate. The orange-haired boy was obviously in deep thought and quite oblivious that there was an outside world occurring around him. Shigure was smiling, but saying nothing. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, holding all the secrets, Shigure was a locked vault. The impish grin was driving Tohru crazy in her ponderings, but she brushed it off. Yuki was keeping his eyes to his plate, not looking up or saying a single word, not even his usual compliment on her cooking. Letting everything roll off her back like water, Tohru decided to push everything aside, remembering her silent vow to let them come to her versus forcing them to speak about their thoughts, Tohru cleared her throat._

_Yuki's eyes darted over to her, but looked back down to his plate within a second. Kyo didn't even hear her and Shigure seemed to be the only one looking at her as though he were expecting her to speak. 'C'mon Tohru…say something…' Tohru mentally gave herself the gentle command as she searched for words._

I had to stop myself there…was about to just keep going and going. Can't very well do that, now can I? That kinda defeats the purpose.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the preview and look out for the sequel! Remember to give me your opinions on what you want to see if I do go through with my plan and create it into a full story.

Oh…and for future reference, you may call me Kesshou.

Until next time!

Kesshou


End file.
